


Hugs or Kisses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hugs or Kisses

Title: Hugs or Kisses  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #154: Licking and Biting  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Thanks to the mod for this nummy prompt. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes

  
~

Hugs or Kisses

~

“Hugs or kisses?”

Severus looked up from his book. “What?”

“Which do you prefer?” Remus asked.

“Why?”

“I’m doing a compatibility quiz in the paper. I thought it would be fun.”

“Indeed. The answer is obvious. Kissing. What is the point of hugging?”

Remus’ eyes narrowed and he stood up. “I’ll show you the point,” he murmured.

“What are you--? Dear God!”

“I enjoy hugging you,” Remus whispered as he alternated biting and licking Severus’ neck, “since it allows me to do _this_.”

An hour later, as Remus cuddled a well-shagged Severus, Severus finally conceded the utility of hugs.

~


End file.
